


Hunger

by Tudun



Category: Endless Legend (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tudun/pseuds/Tudun
Summary: Кто спит в саркофаге?





	Hunger

Праховода медленно и тягуче заполняла защитные руны на крышке каменного саркофага. Выбитые в камне узоры предупреждали об опасности, спящей в каменной коробке. Янтарная жидкость просачивалась сквозь трещины внутрь. Присутствующие при ритуале Владыки Праха напряженно наблюдали за процессом. Им трудно далось решение пробудить спящего, чье имя почти стерлось из истории, оставив лишь крохотные упоминания в древних легендах. Но сложные времена требуют радикальных решений.  
  
Когда вся праховода просочилась в саркофаг, не оставив на поверхности ни одной капли, Владыки отодвинули тяжелую крышку.  
  
Пылающие глаза уставились на них из темноты. Из саркофага протянулась рука со странным черным кольцом с пылающей филигранью и схватилась за борт.  
  
Самхан Халигтайд села в каменной коробке, оглядела огненным взглядом собравшихся и произнесла:  
  
\- Так-так, сколько знакомых лиц, - она усмехнулась. - Те, кто отвергал меня, теперь нуждаются в моей помощи? Забавно.  
  
***  
  
Ей всегда нравилось море. Оно алчно и жадно пожирает все, что попадает в него, вечно испытывающее голод. Самхан находила в себе некоторую схожесть с ним. Волны омывали ступни воительницы, нанося на них песок и обломки ракушек, которые украшают расу Моргоров. Самхан никогда не встречала этих существ до своего продолжительного сна в саркофаге. Многое изменилось в мире. Расы, дремлющие на дне океана, в глубине коры планеты, пробудились. Сквозь свой сон воительница чувствовала, что Аурига умирает. А теперь увидела все предвестники ее скорой гибели. Планету раздирало на куски бесконечной войной, пробудились гиганты и Орканы.  
  
Самхан была идеальным оружием для этой войны. Владыки Праха строили планы, как покинуть планету, пока не слишком поздно, и найти новый дом. Они разбудили ее, чтобы она защищала границы и отвоевывала ценные ресурсы для исследований. Самхан нравился такой расклад. Теперь у нее есть возможность утолить свой голод или хотя бы немного насытится. Она отпнула от себя труп Моргора, которого принесло к ней волной. На берегу лежало еще пятеро. Моргоры выглядели, словно они спят - последствие высасывания жизни из любого живого существа. Самхан оглядела берег. Она все еще голодна, поселенцы Моргоров были славной закуской, но Самхан Халигтайд хотела большего.  
  
Воительница посмотрела в небо, лениво прикидывая, есть ли жизнь среди звезд, и, если есть, то какова она на вкус?


End file.
